


A New Beginning, A New Page

by Queen_Persephone81



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ancestors as Parents (Homestuck), Andrew Hussie Bashing, Asexual Character, BAMF Aradia Megido, BAMF Eridan Ampora, BAMF Nepeta Leijon, Background Dave Strider, Background Dirk Strider, Background Vriska Serket, Bad Humor, Caliborn Being A Gremlin, Cat Puns, Classpect Powers (Homestuck), Dahni Classpects, Diary/Journal, Earth C (Homestuck), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Families of Choice, Fish Puns, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fourth Wall, Friends to Lovers, God Tier (Homestuck), Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Horse Jokes, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Karkat Swearing, Meowrails, Mistaken For Quadrantmates, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Aradia Megido, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Quadrant Vacillation, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Typing Quirks, Vantas/Maryam Moirallegiance, Wish Fulfillment, apartmentstuck, bamf characters, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Persephone81/pseuds/Queen_Persephone81
Summary: In a sort of rage against a certain man acting like a certain Hussie, certain characters will take control of their own happily ever after...with some side effects.And the new narrator?Someone unexpected.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Ms. Paint/Spades Slick, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider, Sollux Captor & Karkat Vantas, Spades Slick/Snowman, The Disciple & The Dolorosa & The Psiionic | The Helmsman & The Signless | The Sufferer, The Disciple/The Signless | The Sufferer, The Dolorosa & The Signless | The Sufferer, The Dolorosa/Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A New Beginning, A New Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the one-hundred and eleventh day in this new life, on this new world created by friends...
> 
> Someone writes something down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning to all that read this: I will be moving in a matter of months, as well as encountering...parental problems. So, my updating will be scarce, if any at all. The same goes for my other stories on my other name, "Siha_Shepard". 
> 
> I am sorry if any of you are awaiting updates. Be safe!

**Day 111 of Earth C Residency**

This is...

Exhilarating. Odd, but exhilarating.   
Only eleven days after Kanaya and her matesprite were 'married', in which the human ceremony still intrigues me to this day, and it seems that they have already done well in repopulating both races, mainly with the aid of the other Heir. Who knew his handle really did speak the truth? That aside, the other humans seem to be...occupied.

The humans that resemble Dave and Mrs. Lalonde-Maryam, and believe me _there were many,_ all seemed to congregate at this one spot: a manor, painted white with red, and pink bearing sprawling foliage and hedges trimmed in the shape of...meowbeasts. Ah, well, I cannot judge, considering what once lined the walls of my respiteblock long ago. To see so many humans of different skin and hair pigmentations come together and simply...

Be happy.  
Feel. Laugh. Weep. Lament. Recollect. Enjoy each other's company without fear, it all seems so...void of restraint.

I envy them, but, nonetheless, I am happy for them. 

As for the humans that resemble the Breeze, the Witch, the Baker, and the Adventurer, their turnout was less crowded, but, there was no shortage of happiness and embracing. As well as no shortage of baked goods. One moment that seemed to resonate was bearing witness to the first Heir reuniting with the older human male lusus whom he called his 'Dad'; neither he nor the 'Dad' ever seemed to let go of each other whilst the others looked on celebration...before they reunited with their own lusii; Adventurer met Gardener and chatted ceaselessly, the Witch and The Flame traded stories of their journeys, and the Baker and the Trickster were happy to swap tales of their ~~ne~~ nigh endless pranksters' gambits and the retaliation of their...unfortunate victims. Despite their diverse appearances and the time apart, all of them seemed so...happy. Content, even.

Human emotions are...odd. Beautiful, but odd. 

Ah, speaking of odd...

My session had what the humans called a 'reunion' after the wedding ceremony. Funny; we had called it "A Ceremony In Which Several Trolls With Sweeps Long Alliances Convene And Converse". The Witch, the Knight, and the Rogue had to support each other during their laughing fit as soon as my session announced the name. Thankfully, the brighter Seer had explained the importance of brevity to us, something foreign to some; thankfully, the name of "reunion" had stuck. 

The Trollish counterpart was excruciating to write in its entirety anyways.

And, so...we finally saw them. And they saw us. 

The Signless, Karkat, Kankri, and the Burdened...all of them were the most quiet of our lot. They hadn't said much in the line of words, they simply...wept and clutched at each other with all of their strength. Even Karkat, the Leader with hardly a stopping point in his ravings, was oddly...quiet as he wept in elation at this reunion, the two eldest shedding tears of joy at an ideal finally made real; reunion and the master of censory himself, however, was stunned with excitement as he clutched at bright red sweater sleeves, consoling the youngest...but unsure of the taller pair.

The bifurcators, on the other hand, almost couldn't cease speaking, joking, and commiserating about their trials, their dear friends...and the buzzings that filled the hives of their quadrants, both present and long gone. Sollux had pollinated the other goldbloods' auditory organs with how he had gone toe to toe with a highblood and actually stood his ground against him, while the Deviiant had bragged about the coding related destruction of both his moirail _and_ his kismesis, especially their reactions afterward. The Helmsman was, oddly enough, quiet, but content to see Their group was one of the few that lingered on after everyone else had left, still chuckling and talking and bragging of their skills to each other.

The Megidos were especially lively; the Handma--pardon, _Amaria_ seemed to clutch the Beforan Witch as if her life had depended on it, the younger adult weeping with joy as she unleashed an unrelenting hug upon the taller troll, with the Explorer doing their best to comfort her other descendant with gentle papping. The grinning Maid, however, was content in joining in on the embrace as they playfully wiggled their way into the hug; their smile never seemed to stop growing as they regaled the older burgundies with their adventures and experiences, their wings mimicking the heart of a beast's pulse at its apex. It seemed that the three of them had all the time in the world now.

The youngest of the Nitrams was the first out of the four bronzebloods to react, surprisingly; with the strongest "WHOO!" that the breath in his lungs could carry, he, with his newly strengthened legs and wings, sped into both Summoner and Defender with newfound confidence, finally free of his inhibitions. The dead winged Rufioh was a bit...reluctant to join in the greeting--"Didn't think it to be rad to step on anybody's toes", he said--but the Summoner had insisted, with a gruff grin and a rough clap on the shorter Rogue's back, before the Defender tugged him in to tussle his hair, a bright beam of a smile on both adults' faces. The shortest Nitram, meanwhile, had zipped around the older trio without a care, his smile a mile wide as the other winged Rogues and Pages recalled their different escapades and adventures with comrades and quadrantmates. As if little of his previous fears and nervousness were weighing him down. 


End file.
